


Teen Wolf One Shots

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a boyxboy one shot, might have more than one part... so is it really a one shot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S t a r r i s h

**Author's Note:**

> Main Characters:  
> Stiles Stilinski, 18, senior in highschool  
> Jordan Parrish, 26, Sheriff Stilinskis deputy

**_Friday, 11:39 P.M._**  
It's Stiles' 18th birthday today, and no one realizes it. His dad hadn't said happy birthday this morning, Scott hadn't given him his birthday licks. Not anyone at school acknowledged him, since Senior year started he's been feeling like everyone's been going their separate ways. Scott's busy with Kira, Lydia graduated early and she moved to NYC, Malia ran away, Liam is busy with his sophomore friends.

About an hour ago he had called his dad to come pick him up, Stiles was drinking and wandered off somewhere. Finally, a cop car is behind him flashing their lights, he stops and sees that it's Parrish.

**Jordan's POV**  
"Hey there, you lost?" I said and his posture drops even more, "Did my dad send you?" He asked with a tone of sadness. "Yes, he did, what you're not happy to see me?" I fake a hurt expression, "No it's just that..." He picks at his fingertips. "I-it's just I wanted him to pick me up" he sits down on the highway, I drive up a little and park on the side of the road.

I get out and sit beside him, "is that it?" I quiz him and he starts sobbing into his hands. I shush him and I pull him in a hug, he just hugs me and cries into my chest. "Every... One... forgot... my... birthday" he says in between sobs and hyperventilating, he looks up at me with hope "unless dad sent you here to bring me to a surprise party?". "I'm sorry..." I shake my head and watch the hope leave his face, he continues crying onto my chest.    "But hey I have something for you..." I smile at him and he shoots his face up to look at me. "When my family died... It took me a year to recover, I came to Beacon Hills to start over... I had some little charms made to represent them." I looked up to him and he had sympathy plastered on his face.

I pull up my sleeve to reveal the charm bracelet, "...this one is my moms, it's chocolate chip cookies, she would bake them every time I came home from school. This one is a bike, me and my dad would ride them every Sunday morning down to the pier. These are paint brushes, my sister would always be painting. And this is a liquor bottle, It represents the old me..." I try to gather myself from crying. "Umm..." I nervously giggle as a tear falls down my face, "I was at a party whenever the gang came into my house and shot my family, I hadn't talked to them for a week because I was in Mexico. I came back to them lying dead on the floor." I let Stiles examine the bracelet, I look up to see he was crying.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea" he hugs me, "this is why I'm telling you, my life has turned to a different chapter last week when I forgave myself for not being there." I dig around in my pocket and find his present. "Close your eyes, and give me your hands..." I command and he obeys, I put the bracelet in his hand and he opened his eyes to look at it. "It's a fox..." I say after a moment of silence, and he chuckles "I know that you doof... Thank you!" He climbs on top of me and wraps his legs around my waist. He constricts his legs as he gives me a hug.

"Wait for you... remembered my birthday?" He says into my ear, "yeah I try to remember everyone's birthday, let me put that bracelet on you" I say into his. He slowly pulls away to look at me and he gives me his wrist, I wrap the bracelet around his wrist and I clasp the clamp. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me..." He looks at my lips with lust, I slowly lean forward and he does the same. Eventually, our lips collide and we start kissing, after a few minutes I grow warm. We pull back to get air. We're on fire... literally were on fire.

"Is it hurting you?" I turn his curiously wandering face to look at me, "No...I feel protected..." He says confused. It was like we were in the middle of a candle flame, "umm... Stiles?" I say and he raises his eyebrows. He looks down without me saying anything, our clothes are slowly burning off. My... private, is on his left butt cheek. "I'm sorry... I have extra clothes in the car" I blush, " we won't need those for a while" he smiles devilishly making me blush even more.

          


	2. S t e r e k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Characters: Derek and Stiles  
> Minor Characters: The Pack  
> Plot: The pack plays never have I ever, Stiles is the literal "loser". So the penalty for his loserness is to stay the night in the burnt down Hale House

**Stiles POV**

"Never have I ever not lost my virginity" Derek smirks at me and everyone but me, takes down a finger everyone has 3 fingers left... I have 10 fingers still. Everyone laughs but me "Your such a loser!" Derek gets in between laughs. "Ok fine, my turn!" I say and turn to Derek, "Never have I ever tore out my uncle's throat..." I say and Derek reluctantly took down a finger. "Never have I ever been born or have been bitten by a werewolf," everyone but me puts down a finger, "Oh no your out" I fake a frowny face at Derek and he rolls his eyes.

Everyone said their 'never have I ever's' and it eventually got around to me, Scott was the only one left. "Ok buddy I got you, never have I ever peed in my bed this month," he says, "Fuck you..." I roll my eyes and took down a finger, I have 9 left. "Never have I ever been a douche bag" I death glare him and he cheekily takes down his finger. "We need to deloserafy you," Liam said, I didn't respond because they hurt my feelings.

"Where's the bathroom?" I look at Derek laying on the couch, he springs up and waved at me to follow him and I do. "Be careful I haven't repaired the steps yet..." He says trailing his hands up the railing on his way up the stairs, I enjoy the view of his butt while it's in front of my face. He swats my face, he turns around to face me when we make it up the steps. He folded his arms and smirked at me, "sorry..." I avoid eye contact and feel my face grow red. He chuckled and pats me on the butt, I feel my pants getting tighter after he touched my butt. He pointed to the end of the hall where the bathroom was, so I ran and shut the door quickly.

I heard a door slam shut, after I peed I washed my hands. I heard Jackson's truck rev up, I knew what was going on. I run out of the bathroom and to the stairs to see that Derek was looking confused out of the window, I go running down the steps but I lost my footing and ended up tripping over my foot and tumbling down the steps. I hit my head multiple times, I felt a nail snag my chin. "Stiles!" Derek yelled in concern and I felt him pick me up. I wince in pain and look to see that I only fell halfway down the steps, it felt like I was falling for hours.

He carried me to the couch and sat me down, "are you ok?" He examines my body to see the only injury I had was on my chin, and it had only broke the skin. He ran up to the bathroom to get the first aid and came back, he cleaned the blood off of my face and then put a bandaid on my chin. "Are you ok?" He cups my cheek gently and I bite my lip and nod, he looks down and blushes. He clears his throat and looks at my lap, where little Stiles was sticking straight up. I grab a throw pillow on the couch and cover my lap with it. I avoided eye contact as a blushed, "It's ok, Stiles" he leaned in. He was inches away from my face, I closed my eyes and leaned into. "If I was you and was being taken care of a big muscular werewolf like me, I'd have a boner to..." He whispered, I shove him and got up. And to think I thought he was being sweet. I go and open the door, he pulls me back in "Where do you think you're going?".

He lifts me up and puts my legs around his waist and my arms was around his shoulders, I clung to him tightly because he was carrying me up the stairs and I didn't want to fall again. "Here you can sleep in my room, Scott said he was coming back to get you tomorrow," he says carrying me into his room and he lets go to put me down, but I cling on to him like my life depended on it. "I'm not letting go!" I state and bury my face in the crook of his neck, I heard him chuckle and then I felt him get down on his knees. "Ok, you asked for it!" He says and I remove my head to look at him curiously, "I'm the tickle monster!" He said in a really creepy voice. I bury my face back in the crook of his neck and cling on tighter, he knows I'm ticklish! He starts tickling me and I uncontrollably start laughing and squirming, "Stop!" I laugh and curl into a ball on the floor.

After a few minutes of him tickling me he stopped, he sat me up on his bed and lifted my arms up. He took off my shirt, he goes over to his closet to find me some pajamas. I find a pillow to cover my torso, he came back and noticed me being insecure. He knelt down and said "You're beautiful Stiles... Don't hide it" he gently took away the pillow, he threw the shirt that he got me to sleep in back into his closet. He gave me the pants and then he went to his bathroom and started brushing his teeth, so I took this as the time to quickly take off my pants and slip on the ones he gave me. I looked up to see that Derek was watching me, and he was giggling "you're cute" he states. "And you're a douche..." I flop on the bed and crossed my arms.

"You really like that word don't you?" He washes his spit out of the sink and sits by me on the bed, He leans me up. "There is an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet, night" he pats my shoulder. "Wh-where are you going?" I stutter right before he gets to the door, "y-you can sleep in here" I feel my face grow red. He waves for me to come hug him so I get up and hug him, he lifts me up again and I wrap my legs around his waist. I'm now a couple inches above his face, I run my hand through his hair. I quickly kiss him on the lips and then I pull back "sorry" I say shyly, "don't be..." He whispers and then kisses me back.

He lays me on the bed and climbs on top of me, the kisses were getting more and more heated. "Derek?" I cut him off, he was pulling down my pajamas. He looks at me "what's wrong?" He asks, "I'm... not ready," I say and he nods. He lets go of my pants and says "sorry", "can we still cuddle?" He asked me cutely, "duh..." I kiss him one more time. I go to pull down the covers but Derek picks me up, "you have to brush your teeth first..." He carries me to the bathroom and gets the spare toothbrush out of the box. He wets the toothbrush and hands it to me, he grabs the toothpaste and put it on the brush. He takes the brush from me and shows me his teeth,implying he wants me to do the same, so I do it and he brushes my teeth.

After he brushed my teeth he pulls down the covers and places me under them, he pulls them up and I stare at him. "Why are you being so sweet?" I ask being blunt, "because that's what mates do," he says nonchalantly. I stare at him surprised as he strips down to his underwear, he slips in right beside me so his chest was touching my shoulder. "We're mates?" I asked excited, "yes baby, we're mates" he smiles. "I've been wanting to tell you since Scott lost his inhaler, how do you think I found you... I followed your scent" he says and I play with the blanket giggling and blushing. "Stop being cute... I'm tired," he says turning me around. He wrapped his arms around my waist, he placed his head on my shoulder. "Goodnight babe," he kissed me on the lips. "Night sourwolf..." I said and then we fell asleep, I've never felt that warm and safe in my whole life.


	3. S t a n n y

**Stiles POV**  
"Someone needs to have sex with me, like today... Someone needs to sex me right now" I tell Scott in the locker room, there have been virgin sacrifices around. I'm saying this because I don't want to be sacrificed, and I'm lonely. Scott gives me a face saying 'don't look at me', "I'll do it..." Danny says closing his locker. "What? Really!" I ask "Yea, I'll make reservations at a fancy restaurant, Pick me up at 7...", he leans and whispers in my ear, "I'm a top" he makes a honking noise as he squeezed my junk. He winked at me, I was furiously blushing and I nod. "See you then..." He winks at me once more and waved 'bye' to Scott.

I gulp and look at Scott, "Good luck, man!" He punches me on the shoulder. I rub it because he punches me a little too hard, "also try not to eat so fast, or smack, or ramble, or-" I cut him off "stop!" I cover my ears and retreat before he makes me even more nervous.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lyds..." I walk up to him fidgeting with my hands, "Yes sweetie?" She waves off her followers. "I need you to take me shopping..." I say, "what's the occasion?" She wraps her arms around my waist and we walk to my jeep. "I um... I'm going to lose my V-card..." I blurt out, "Finally!" She yells. I swat her "ok ok I'm sorry..." She laughs and puts her hands up surrendering, "I don't think you need to go shopping if you're not going to have any clothes on..." She states. "Well, he's taking me to a restaurant..." I say and then immediately regret saying it, I forgot that I didn't tell her I was gay... she reminded me that I hadn't told her by her squealing and jumping up and down.

"Shhh... Don't tell anyone..." I cover her mouth before she can scream anything, she nods and I take away my hand. "Someone's gonna park their car in his garage tonight!" She starts running and I chase her.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lydia and I came in the house with a couple of bags from the mall, "how much did you spend?" Dad pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was my treat!" Lydia said proudly and dad let out a sigh of relief, "thanks little lady, Stiles I'm going to work. I'll be home tomorrow at 10 in the morning. Bye" he kissed my forehead and then left.

Lydia stayed to help me get ready, when she left it was about time to go pick up Danny. I took one last look in the mirror. I'm wearing a white long sleeve shirt with my sleeves rolled up. The shirt was tucked into my new navy blue ,slim fit khakis with my dark brown leather belt. I rolled up the bottoms of my pants a little, just to show off my Spider-Man vans. Lydia made me wear some cologne, and this dark brown leather watch (the actual rim of the clock part was gold) it matched the belt.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walk up to Danny's door with a bundle of red roses, I look at my watch one more time. It's a nervous tick... Hehe, get it... Tick, because it's a watch... Ok Stiles, stop stalling. I knock on the door and a couple seconds later Danny opens the door in some gym shorts and no shirt, "am I early?" I ask hopefully. "You were being serious?" He asked and I nod, "forget it... It was stupid..." My face grows red and I turn around and run to the jeep. "Wait!" Danny runs after me and he catches me before I open the door, "I thought you were just playing around... I'm sorry," he scratches his forearm with his hand. "I said it was ok" I smile sheepishly, "no it's not, come inside and I'll get dressed quickly... Ok" he looks in my eyes and I nod.

It took about 10 minutes for him to get ready, when he came down I was still holding the roses. "Ok, I'm ready!" Danny says coming down the step, I stare in awe. He wore some dark blue jeans and a black sweater, it looks like he was getting ready for at least as long as I did. "You look amazing..." I state gaping my mouth, only Danny could pull that off in 10 minutes. He smiles "and you look hot!" He says looking me up and down and I blush, "Ok I wouldn't go that far" I look down and giggle. "Oh, these are for you..." I pop up from the couch to give him the flowers, but I trip over myself and I fall down but he catches me before I hurt myself.

"You ok?" He looked genuinely concerned, I nod and lustfully looking at his lips and give him the flowers. He smiles and takes them showing his dimples, "thanks!" He inspects the flowers and then looked back at me. He didn't let me go, he just helped me stand up without letting go of me. I didn't know how muscular Danny was, but I liked his toned arms armed around me.

I snapped out of me day dreaming about Danny's arms when I realized he was staring into my eyes, "I never realized how beautiful you are, until I got this up close to your face" he says now looking down at my lip. I say nothing and then I collide our lips together, we pulled away a couple seconds later. "That was my first kiss," I giggle and look at him, "Really? You're a natural..." He said surprised. "You know... I'm not that hungry..." I say stroking his bicep. He caught on and then he showed me up to his room, "can you go a little gentle on me, this is my first time..." I said sheepishly, "of course" he soothed.

He sat down on the side of the bed and patted beside him, I sat down and he untied my shoes and slid off mine and then he follows with his. I put his arms under me and lifted me onto his lap, we started kissing and he slowly laid us down with me on top of him. I was nervously shaking, "are you sure you want to do this?" He stopped me from staring in my eyes. I slid down into his hips and undid his pants, I pulled out his cock and played with it. "I'll take that as a yes..." He relaxed his muscles, "tell me if I do anything wrong..." I said and he nods. I slid the tip in my mouth and slowly slid his shaft in as well, after a couple minutes he is rock hard. "Are you ready?" He asks and I nod.

I sit crossing my legs "what do I do?" I asked and he got up and placed me where he was laying. "Relax for me..." He kisses me and then sucks on my neck, minutes later he gave me a hickey. He looked at his masterpiece and thumbed over it, "your skin is so beautiful..." He kissed the hickey and then made a trail of kisses down my neck to my exposed collar bone.

**Danny's POV**

I started unbuttoning his shirt but he stops me, "can I leave my shirt on?" He asked so innocently. "If you don't take off your shirt, I'll leave on mine as well," I said knowing I won, I always see him checking me out in the locker room. He groans and shut his eyes, I continued unbuttoning his shirt. I threw his shirt on the ground and start on the hickeys I'm giving him on his chest, he moans with pleasure and arches his back when I lick and suck on his nipples. I gave him three hickeys, one on under his collar bone, one on his stomach, and the last on his happy trail.

I take off his pants and started sucking on his dick for a while, he moans a lot when I do this. "Will you roll over please?" I sweetly say and he nods and obeys me, I lift up his butt and spread his cheeks. I lick and spit in his hole and I stick in a finger, he moans and rocks back into my finger when he gets up to use to it. I stick another and did the come hither motion, this left him in a heap of moans. "F-fuck me now please..." He adorably stutters nervously, I turn him around and place his ass hanging off the side of the bed. I grab the lube and condoms from my nightstand and lube his hole and slide the condom on. I lay his legs on me and then I slide in my dick, he arches his back and his eyes roll back.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After our climaxes, we get under my covers and I'm the big spoon, he buries his face in my chest and then we fall asleep.


	4. S t i a m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Characters:  
> Stiles Stilinski, 18, Senior  
> Liam Dunbar, 16, Sophomore

**Stiles POV**  
"Come on Derek! Pleeease" I whine and he shakes his head furiously, "No Stiles, I'm not going to spend the night with you just because you're afraid of the dark! You need to be a man, and get over your fears," He yells. "Ok fine! Consider whatever we are, over!" I storm out of the loft, Derek always flirts with me so idk what we are. _I have an idea_ , I open the loft door and look at the back of the hallway. I run up to the spiderweb and snatch up the spider, I run back into the loft and find Derek. "If I have to overcome my fear, then so do you!" I run up to him and release the spider on his shoulder. He starts squealing like a girl and flailing trying to kill the spider, "Get it off!" He cries and I bend over with laughter.

I stop his flailing and get the spider, I go out to the balcony and set it free. "I'm still not staying the night at your house..." He puffs up his chest. "I think the spider laid eggs on you" he point to the eggs scattered around his torso, he screams and takes off his shirt and he ran outside and chucked his shirt of the balcony. I rolled my eyes and left.

I get in the jeep and head back to school, I wasted my free period on this. I was lying when I told him I was afraid of the dark, a couple of nights ago a werewolf from another pack snuck into my house and tried to rape me. I chased him off by shooting him with a wolfsbane laced bullet, but I'm still shaken up.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Pleeease Scott!" I pleaded but he just said no, and left me. I've tried every werewolf, I even asked Jackson. _Hah! I haven't asked you!_ I run up to Liam, he raises his eyebrows and waits for me to talk. "Will you spend the night with me tonight?" I ask and he smiles, "sure," he says. "What! Really!?" I ask hopeful for him not to say it was a joke. "Yea, of course, I'm kind of offended I was your last choice..." He fake pouts at me and I punch him lightly on the shoulder, "Thanks, buddy!" I yell and hug him.

The bell rings and school are dismissed, "I need to go by the house and grab some clothes" he states and I jump up in the air in victory. "You're such a dork..." He chuckles and I giggle mischievously, "you haven't seen nothin yet." I say.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
We go into his empty house his parents are at work, he called his mom to make sure it was ok if he spent the night or weekend, since it was a Friday.

He packed a duffle bag with some clothes and I grabbed some soft blankets, and he grabbed some pillows. "Do you have any more pillows?" I asked and he went to his closets and grabbed 4 more pillows.

We packed my jeep with his things and it took about 6 minutes to get to the house, we unpacked the jeep threw the blankets and pillows on the living room floor. Dad was gone on a vacation with Scott's mom, they left yesterday and there going to be gone for about 3 weeks. We went up to my room grabbing my blankets and pillows, Liam sniffs the air as I get the pillows from my bed. I turn around to run downstairs with the pillows but Liam stops me, "why did you say you wanted someone to spent the night here?" He asked. "Umm- because I'm lonely?" I lied, I knew he caught me when he sniffed the air.

"It smells like Anxiety, fear, and arousal in here..." He states and I try to go out of the room but he stops me once again, "what's going on Stiles?" He asked. "I don't want to talk about it..." I stare at my feet, "I'm calling Scott..." He takes out his phone and unlocks it. "No! please don't... I'll tell you" I beg and he puts down his phone, "I'm listening..." He says. I breathe in and exhale, "a werewolf from another pack snuck through my window last night... He wanted my help but what he was wanting was ridiculous so I said no, he tried raping me so Derek would kick me out of the pack. Apparently, alphas don't like it when their betas sleep with a werewolf in other packs."

He looked at me with sympathy, "see this is why I didn't tell anyone" I gestured to his face. "Sorry... Are you ok?" He places a hand on my shoulder and I knock it off, "yeah, can we please just not talk about it?" I ask and he nods. He takes the pillows from me and places them on the head, "I'm hugging you..." He states and I scoff. He hugs me and I melt into him, I nuzzle my head in the crook of his neck. All of my stress and tenseness went away, we pulled away. "Umm... Sorry" I drooled a little on his shoulder, _good one Stiles! Drooling on a hot guy's shoulder..._ Yeah, I have a crush on Liam. His innocence and cuteness are well... cute. "Umm... Sorry..." I say and point to his shoulder, he shrugs and takes off his shirt. I try my hardest not to look at his abs, he grabs the pillows and I grab my softest blankets.

We take them downstairs and make a tent out of chairs, string, and blankets. We placed the pillows and our soft blankets under the tent, I had the idea of putting up string lights, so there was a canopy of string lights above us. It was getting dark outside **(teen wolf time... one minute it's the morning and then it's night a second later)** , I go into the kitchen and put some chips and popcorn in some bowls and bring it to Liam. I went back and got us some drinks, we both got 2 liters Dr. Peppers, were drinking straight out of the bottle.

We sat the snacks outside of the tent so we wouldn't spill it on our blankets. I hear a Big Bang in the kitchen, so I jump into Liam's lap. "Hey, it's ok... It was just the ice maker." He chuckles and I blush, "sorry..." I climb out of his lap and he pats me on the shoulder.

We lay down on our stomachs and get on my laptop, We get on Netflix and he wants to watch scream. I don't say no because I don't want to be mad fun of, I'm afraid of scary movies. I few minutes into the movie my anxiety starts raising. "We don't have to watch this you know..." He offers because he can smell my anxiety, _damn werewolves!_ I shake my head and I scoot a little closer to him, he intertwined our fingers and held my hand. "Is this ok?" He asked clearly scared of rejection, I giggle and blush "yea" I hide my face on his shoulder when he starts saying how cute I am when I blush. "Aww, you're so cute" he cooed and I shut him up by kissing his lips, I immediately pulled away. My face grows redder and I look at him, a second later he kissed me back.

We make out for about 10 minutes and we lay on our backs, he laid his head on the pillows and I laid my head on his naked torso. He sat the laptop on his lap and we continued watching the movie, I rubbed circles on his chest and eventually fell asleep.


	5. S t e t e r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Characters:   
> Stiles Stilinski, 17  
> Peter Hale, 33  
> (Yes I notice it's mostly Stiles ships, I ship him with almost every guy in teen wolf!)

**Peters POV**  
The pack was in the loft... they were having a boring pack meeting. Derek is talking "blah...blah...blah" I roll my eyes at his bantering, all I can focus on is Stiles. I'm making him nervous by my staring at him, every once in a while he looks at me and then immediately looks away noticing that I'm still staring. I can't help it that he's so beautiful. His milky white skin, the moles all over him, his whiskey-colored eyes paired with his long eyelashes, his slender body he covered up with baggy clothes.

I must have been daydreaming about Stiles because the next thing I know is the meeting was dismissed, I walk up to a leaving Stiles. "Bye beautiful" and I smack him on the ass, he punches me in the face and then leaves. "Dude that was pathetic..." Jackson chuckles from behind me, "hey you get around... Teach me your ways!" I beg him and he rolls his eyes. "Well, first of all, you don't to whatever that was" he starts off.

"Give him some sweet compliments... not too creepy or else he'll just be uncomfortable. Don't touch him or stare at him, seem the least bit curious about him." He tells me as I take notes.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next day Stiles comes over to give Derek some research papers about the new threat in town. Derek was out grocery shopping so Stiles was unhappy to know that I was the only one in the loft. "When will he be back..." He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, "in a couple minutes, the store is just a couple blocks away..." I say pouring me some water. "I'll wait in the car..." He turns to leave and then I desperately said, "wait!". He turns around and looks at me annoyed. "Umm... How was school?" I try to start a conversation, "it was school..." He remarked quickly. He goes to leave and I say "wait!" once more, "What do you want, Peter!" He raised his voice. I flinch at the tone of his voice and I coward down, "I-I'm sorry for touching your butt yesterday... That was inappropriate... So I'm sorry" I genuinely apologize. "Do you really mean it?" He curiously eyes me and I nod, "speak when I ask you a question!" He commands. "Yes, I mean it" I look him in the eyes and he believes me, "you're forgiven..." He side smiles when I smile.

"I'm not sorry for saying you were beautiful..." I state and watch him blush, "thanks!" He giggles. "Can I stay here until Derek gets back?" He asks shyly and I try my best not to jump up in victory, I gesture for him to sit on the new couch in front of the TV we bought. "Do you want a drink?" I ask and he shakes his head, he sits on the couch. I started to sit practically on him but I remembered Jackson said not to do that, so I sit on the opposite side. He looked so confused at this situation, "so do you have anyone lined up for the Stiles train?" I ask and mentally punch myself in the gut for saying that. "No, no one talks to me at school except for the pack sometimes..." He said and gave off the scent of sadness. "That's a shame..." I tisk "why" he looks at me curiously. "Because you're awesome, maybe if you wore clothes that didn't cover your beautiful body... Sorry" I said realizing I was being creepy, "it's ok" he slides over so our sides were touching.

He took my arm and wrapped it around him, "I enjoy your flirting... Except for when you go too far and spank my ass." He put his arm on my stomach and laid his head on my chest, he nuzzled his head into my neck. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, he shot his head up to look at me "you were really trying not to be creepy?" He asks and I nodded. " it was the hardest thing I've ever done..." I pout and he 'awe's at me. "Shut up and kiss me" he laughs and I immediately kiss him, he was a master in kissing. "Let's do this more often," he says and I agreed.


	6. J i s a a c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Characters:   
> Jackson Whittemore, 16  
> Issac Lahey, 17  
> Things different from the show/Plot:  
> Danny was the Kanima not Jackson, Danny moved away after Derek gave him the werewolf 101. Jackson now has not friends he can actually reminisce with, except one person. But the person had left him shattered into pieces, that person was Isaac Lahey.

**6 years old**

Jackson was running around the front yard with his cape acting like he was a superhero, his attention adverts to the new neighbor's house after a loud thud occurred and a boy his age came out. He ran over to the boy "Hey do you want to play superheroes with me?" Jackson squeaked to the new potential friend, "are you ok?" Jackson said realizing the boy was crying and holding his arm. "Are you hurt?" He reaches out his hand to see the damage done to the boy, the boy steps back. "I'm fine," the curly haired boy stated, "I'm Jackson, do you want to be my buddy?" Jackson gleamed and the boy nodded. "I'm Isaac..." Isaac said and smiled sheepishly.

**9 years old**  
Isaac had on his pajamas, a baby blue long sleeve shirt that was way too baggy, and some red plaid pajama bottoms, he was in Jackson's room waiting for the other boy to come out of the shower. Jackson came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, he went over to the closet and picked out his pajamas. "You know I'm still waiting to see you shirtless..." Jackson stated noticing Isaac admiring his naked torso, Jackson had his suspicions of the other boy's father abusing him. "Your gonna make fun of me..." Isaac whined, Jackson was beefier than him, Isaac was just a tall, lanky, pale boy with early years of acne. Jackson stepped in the closet and closed the doors as he changed into pajamas.

Jackson skipped over to Isaac and sat down beside him on the floor, "I promise I won't make fun of you," Jackson assured him. "What if your parents walk in, they'll make fun of me..." Isaac twirled his thumbs and stared at him. Jackson grabbed his chin and made Isaac look at him, "no they won't, besides they are out on a date and won't be back for another hour. Now are you gonna keep making excuses, before you ask. No, Lulu will not make fun of you if she walks in" Jackson joked trying to lighten Isaac up, Lulu was the Whittemores new kitten. Isaac gave a chuckle and continued to not look Jackson in the eye.

Jackson waited for a minute and became impatient, he tugged at the bottom of Isaac's shirt and pulled up. Isaac held in a breath as Jackson gasped when he saw the bruises on his pale skin. "Who did this to you?" Jackson asked tears threatening his eyes, "your dad?" Jackson added and at the mention of his dad Isaac flinched. "I'm calling the cops..." Jackson states and gets the landline from his computer desk.

"No!" Issac slaps the phone from Jackson's hand and begs him not to call the cops, "What do you expect me to do! Sit here and watch someone I love getting abused by his father!" Jackson screamed. "You love me?" Isaac laughed in Jackson's face, "Y-yea I-I do, you're my best friend..." Jackson defends himself. "What, are you a faggot!?" Isaac mocks him and Jackson flinched at the harsh word, "you are aren't you!" Isaac laughs. "So! I thought you liked me back because you check me out every time I don't wear a shirt..." Jackson's face becomes red. Isaac corners Jackson and wraps his hands around his throat, "don't ever suggest that I'm a faggot ever again!" Isaac threatens, "and don't you dare call the cops or tell anyone that my dad abuses me, or I will tell everyone that your gay!" Isaac screams and punches Jackson in the stomach.

Isaac did like Jackson, but he was afraid because his dad abused him for many reasons. And one of those reasons was because Isaac was gay, but his dad made Isaac repress those feelings. Issac shoved Jackson on the ground, "G-get out!" Jackson screamed with tears flowing from his face holding his throat. "I'm sorry..." Isaac whispered realizing he just did what his father does, Jackson cried himself to bed that night. He cried himself to bed for a long time until he got tired of it. What Isaac did that night changed his happiness into being a bully and douchebag. He never spoke to anyone about what happened that night.

**15 years old** (Isaacs 16)  
Jackson knows about werewolves now and he knows that Isaacs one, this week Isaac came to school roaming the halls all dressed up and acting like he was the king of the place. Jackson had to admit he didn't hate the werewolf makeover, but he hated the new attitude. Jackson came to the school to work out in the evening, Danny didn't come with him because he had a family dinner. Jackson avoided all of the exercises where he needed a spotter, he liked coming in the evening because usually, not many people were there. Today there was no one and Jackson loved the quiet.

**Jackson's POV**  
I finished my exercises and hit the showers, stripped off my clothes and turned on the hot water. I hear the door open and saw no one come in, "Hello?" I called out but I didn't get a response, I shake it off and get under the hot water.

Hands grasp my hips and pull me into them "what the fuck!" I tried to elbow the person in the stomach but they block it, "not a good idea..." I look back and see that it's Isaac. He sees my shocked expression and flashes his yellow eyes, and gave me a piercing smile. "Get off of me!" I try to shove him but he tightens his grip, "don't you want me, Jackson?" He slides his hand down and cups my ass. "Help!" I yell but he cuts me off by kissing me, I kick him in the balls and run. He chases me down the hallway and then I hear a thud, I look back but I trip over myself and slid into some lockers.

"Jackson! are you ok?" Stiles runs up to me and helps me up, he helps me walk until I regain my balance. Scott and Issac were fighting so Stiles and I avoided them, we hurry to the locker room and I pull on my shorts. Stiles walked me to the parking lot and kept his bat with him to protect me, "why are you doing this, Stilinski?" I say trying to sound intimidating but it came out as broken. "Isaac just got the bite, his ego spiked up to dangerous douchebag," Stiles say and spread out his arms, "B-but I've been a douche bag to you since middle school, why would you save me from him?" I ask curiously. "Because not even you deserve to be werewolf dinner..." He said growing impatient for me to hug him. He goes to give up on me hugging him, but before his hands hit his sides I tackle him in a hug.

"H-how'd you know he would be here?" I asked starting to cry on his shoulder, "he's been staring at you like you're prey all week..." He said pitying me. I don't respond I just clinch to the back of his shirt and sob into his chest. I know what just happened isn't anything to cry about, I'm crying because Isaac and I use to be such good friends.

That day I went him with Scott and Stiles, I apologized to them for everything I did. They won't forgive me right away but we will get there, they understood why I was such a douchebag. I told them about Isaacs being my best friend and then freaking out on me.

**16 years old** (Isaacs 17), present day

I knew today was going to be a bad day, I overslept, I ran out of hair gel so my hair looks terrible and flat and like Justin Bieber in 2008, I grabbed a shirt, some jogging pants and then ran out to the car. There was even traffic, since when does beacon hills have traffic?

I drove into the school's parking lot as soon as the 2nd-period bell rung, I run inside and get my thing out of my locker. I run to chemistry room, Scott and Stiles was waiting for me outside of the class. They had 1st period together in that class, "we just wanted to warn you about your new partner..." Scott said. Danny moved away so that's why I had to get a new partner, by the way, they were acting like I already knew who it was. "I tried to help and switch partners with you and you classmates, but Mr. Harris hates me" Stiles hugs me, I pat back "thanks, you guys need to get to class..." I state and they wave goodbye.

I don't even look at the partner chart I just go grab a table, a couple seconds later Isaac walks in. He looks at the chart and finds me, he made a 'this is so awkward' face, he tried to change it with Mr. Harris but he refused. Isaac sat beside me and sheepishly put down his backpack, I tried my best not to speak to him since he attacked me last year. "Hey, can I just say I'm sorry for..." He stops seeing the tear running down my face, he mouths he's sorry one more time. I hate being this weak, but I'm not going back to being a douchebag, I was way more lonely then. Scott and his pack became good friends of mine, except for you know, Isaac.

Today was the longest day of my life, almost every class I had with Isaac. And to top it all off, Isaac is coming over tonight because it's our first assignment as partners, to spend the night with each other. My parents were out of town for business trips, so it was just Isaac and I.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door ringing, I go to the door and let Isaac in. "I made dinner..." I state and Issac nods and goes to the kitchen, "I'll fix your plate..." I say and Isaac says "are you sure?" I point to the table and he obeys. I went to the store today and got a dog tray with the food side and water side, I also got the grossest dog food I could find. I poured it on the tray and brought it to Isaac, I even drew His name on the side. He laughs and asks "are you being serious?", "if you want me to forgive you, your gonna have to be a good little wolf and eat your food..." I say trying not to laugh. He looks down and grabs the spoon, he takes a big spoonful and puts it in his mouth. "Spit it out!" I say tearing up, his cheeks puff up and he shakes his head, I grab his face and make him spit it out.

"What are you doing?! I deserve it," he said with shame in his voice, "you do deserve it, but I'm not making you do that. I just wanted to see if you would do it..." I say and hug him, he wraps his hands around me and we stay like that for a couple minutes. "I truly am sorry..." He chokes out, I kiss him on the cheek "you're forgiven" we both blush. "I figured we could watch Netflix," I said and Isaac goes in the living room, I poured us both a drink and filled bowls with chips. "Just like elementary school" Isaac gleams and I chuckle, "can I ask a question?" He asks and I nod. "You still have my shirt?" He points to the baby blue long sleeve shirt I was wearing, I nod and sit beside him. I wear this shirt every night to bed, it reminds me of Isaac. "I like seeing you in my shirts..." Isaac states and watches me blush, I punch him in the shoulder to stop.

"What do you want to watch?" I ask pulling up Netflix on the tv, "I want to watch a scary movie" he states. "Ok but pick one that's not too scary..." I give him the remote. I run upstairs and get my pillows and blankets, I made a pallet on the floor for us to watch the movie. We watched scary movies all the time when we were kids, he never knew I was terrified of them. He puts on scream and my anxiety spikes up in the first 10 minutes of the movie.

"Are you scared?" He teases and I cover my face up with the pillow, he laughs at me and I punch him not wanting him to make fun of me. "Ok, ok I'll stop..." He says dying with laughter, I blush and hid my face in the pillow. "I'll protect you" he bares his chest and wraps his arm around me, I cuddle in his side. Every time the killer showed up I would hide my face in his chest and he would laugh. "Stop laughing at me!" I slap his stomach playfully, "make me..." He said and I climbed on top of him. I crash our lips together and he kisses me back right away.


	7. J e t e r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Characters: 
> 
> Peter Hale, 37  
> Jackson Whittemore, 17, junior I'm in highschool  
> Plot:  
> Jackson is a broken boy, Peter Hale comes to the rescue

**Jackson POV**  
"You look beautiful tonight, babe" Cam told me, me and him have been secretly dating for months now. I sheepishly rub the back of my neck and blush. I look up to him because he's about 6 inches taller than me, he places his hand on my hips as he kisses me. "Go slow... This is my first time..." I take off my shirt and he does the same. He leaves a trail of kisses from my neck down to my happy trail, "get on all fours..." He demands. "I'm not a dog..." I protest and he flips me around. "H-hey I said be gentle" I stutter, he spreads my cheeks and Rams into me. "Ow!! Cam stop!" I scream but then he rams into me harder, he pins down my head with his elbow. He slaps my ass to lay down and I don't obey, I flip us off the bed and I land on top of him.

He landed square on his back so it knocked the breath out of him, I punch him in the throat and knee him in the nuts. "You shouldn't have done that!" I yell in his face and twist his nipples, he made the mistake of telling me how sensitive his nipple was. I get up and get dress, I drive home.

My parents are never at the house so I wasn't surprised to find there weren't any cars in the driveway, I was both surprised and scared that I saw Peter Hale waiting for me on the side of the road Infront of my house.

"Hey umm... I'm not really in the mood to talk right now, what do you want?" I tried to not be rude but I fail, I saw hurt in his expression. "You left this at the pack house..." He held out my jacket I left there, Derek has been training me making sure I was werewolf material. "Oh sorry... I could've used the bite tonight... Thanks" I saw and hobble away, Peter stops me "do you want to talk about it?" He offers.

"About what?" I ask, "you was just raped..." He states and I shush him. "How'd you know" I whisper-yelled, "I can smell it..." He states, I forgot that werewolf  can smell emotion. I probably reek of desperation, lust, and anger. I exhale "umm... No I don't really want to talk about it, but I don't want to sleep alone in a huge house tonight." I state trying not to cry, he was the first person that cared enough to offer and talk about my feelings. "How bout I take you back to the pack house, it will make a good impression on Derek" Peter coaxes, "b-but they will smell me," I look at him with puppy dog eyes wanting him to stay at my house. "Trust me, it will be better if they do smell you... You'll see, c'mon" he slowly grabs the keys from my hands and pulls me into a hug.

I melt into his embrace and we stay there for about 30 seconds, "let's get to the pack... Ok?" He looks me in the eye and I nod. He opened the passenger door for me and helped me in the car, my whole body went limp whenever he was holding me.

We arrive at the pack house in 15 minutes, I fell asleep so he gently shook me awake. He helps me stand, "I can carry you..." He says sweetly. "I'm not five..." I state and he nods, I hold onto his side and he guides me. "You know he could have at least used some lube..." I mutter and he looks at me with pity. "Ok I'm over this," he states and picks me up bridal style, "I'm not for this..." I cross my arms. We make it halfway to the steps until the pack meets us on the porch, I heard them saying 'what happened' and I smile tugged my lips at their concern.

Peter walked up the steps and he handed me over to Derek, "who was it?" Derek flashed his alpha eyes. "M-my boyfriend Cam..." I stared at his new green shirt, that was a nice green shirt. "Jackson..." He exhales, "yeah?" I flinched, "look at me..." He says and I obey. "Where is he?" He asks nicely, "are you gonna hurt him?" I ask and he nods, I tell him Cam's head.

I tell him Cams address, "Peter come with me..." Derek demands Peter pops his head over Derek's shoulder to look at me. "The pack will protect you, Derek and I are gonna find the boy that did this. I'll be right back ok?" He says and I nod. I hug Derek while I'm in his arms, and then I hug Peter. Derek hands me over to Scott, he had his eyebrows knitted together and sniffing me. "Born wolves have a better sense of smell..." Peter whispers to me, and then he leaves with Derek.

I watched Peter leave and then I look up at Scott, his eyebrows were still knitted together. "What's going on, McCall?" I tried to say with a bite but I just came out as weak and needy, "what happened?" He flashes his alpha eyes. I look around at the pack, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Kira, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Cora, and Liam. "Cam raped me..." I tear up and Scott pulls me onto his chest.   
-*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

After explaining what happened to the pack and they calmed down a little, we sat in the living room and watched Spongebob. We was laying on the floor and they made a circle around me, Stiles got me some pillows and he sat beside me. Liam also laid beside me, after a while we drifted asleep. I was oreo'd In between Liam and Stiles, they had their arms wrapped around me.

I woke up around midnight to four Red eyes and two blue eyes staring at me, I wiggled my way out of the Oreo and walked to the eyes. "Hey," Peter said and was surprised when I sat in his lap. "Did you guys find him..." I wrapped my arm around his neck and nuzzled into him. "We chased him off, he won't be bothering you again. But I will be here to protect you if he does," Peter assures me. "Me too," Scott and Derek say, "Us too," the pack said walking over to us. "Do you still want the bite?" Derek asks and I shake my head, "I realized I'm already in the pack," I state and everyone places a hand on me before they go back to bed.

"You can stay in my room if you want..." Peter said and I take his hand, we strip down to our underwear and get under the covers. I cuddle into his side and he wraps his arm around me, I haven't felt more love and safe until I realized I had a pack. And I will do anything for my pack...


	8. S t a c k s o n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sexual content  
> Characters: Stiles and Jackson  
> Place: School  
> Chapter Name: Oral Fixation

**Jackson's POV**   
My alarm clock went off "Uuugghhh!", it's only Wednesday. This week has been so boring, it feels like there's been 4 Monday's and 7 Tuesday's this week. I'm not happy with my life right now. I mean yeah I'm hot and I have a rockin' body, but what's all that when you have no one to share it with.

When I got to school the first person I saw was Stiles, he has a blow pop in his mouth like every morning. It makes me want to give him my blow pop, the flavor is my dick. I got out of my Porsche and everyone stared at me, I was wearing skinny jeans and a fitting button up shirt. I didn't blame them staring, I'd be staring too. Stiles mouth hung open in awe, I winked at him and he rolled his eyes and continued to talk to Scott.

I've decided to fuck Stilinski today, Scott went home at lunch. Me and Stiles had 6th period together, Mr. Finstock stopped the lesson and looked at Stiles. "Stilinski! Is that gum!" He yells and Stiles shook his head unconvincingly, "Well, Spit it out!" Finstock yells. "I-I can't..." Stiles shyly said, "why the hell not!?" Finstock asked. "I have oral fixation..." He looked down, "what the hell is that?!" Finstock asked. "I have to have something in my mouth at all times or I'll bite my tongue off" he sighed and everyone laughed when someone said 'that's what she said'. _This is g_ _o_ _nna be fun,_ I thought to myself.

After school was dismissed I found Stiles and pushed him into the janitor's closet, "what the hell!" He yelled and he realized it was me. "W-what do you want?" He cowards down scared of me. I grabbed his face and gritted my teeth, "Open your mother fuckin mouth" he winced at my harsh tone. He obeyed and I took out his gum. "You know I need that Jackson..." He whimpered, "I know... Your gonna need that tongue" I kissed him and he was trembling and confused. "Hey... Don't be afraid of me" I whispered soothingly in his ear and then I bit his earlobe, he moaned as I sucked on his neck. I sloppily kissed him and rubbed his hard on over his jeans. After a minute of that I pulled away, "if you want to continue, this drive to my house, my parents are away" I said and left him in there. After his boner went away we raced out of the closet to the parking lot.

He beat me to my house but I beat him to the door, unlocked it and we stumbled inside and I locked it back. "Where are we going to do this?" I asked he jumped into my arms making out with me. I went to go to the couch be then he said "Floor! Now!". "Fuck your a hot slut aren't you" I breathlessly laugh. "It's been a boring week" he chuckled and jumped out of my arms. He untucked my shirt and unbuttoned my pants as I did the same for my shirt. He flopped out my semi hard dick and gasped, "Fuck... Do all werewolves have monster cocks?" He looked up with nervousness in his puppy dog eyes.

After I saw his beautiful face looking up at me with those beautiful chocolate puppy eyes next to my 9-inch dick, my semi hard went up instantly and it hit him in the face. He bit his lip and giggled, "fuck Stiles, you're killing me!" I whimpered disparately and he smiled. He then kissed the tip of my cock, I whimper more legs trembling. "Lay down" he commanded and I obeyed, he then started licking the tip of my cock a second later he took all of me in his mouth. I moaned and he bobbed his head up and down, five minutes later I order him to lean on the couch.

I lubed his hole with my spit and then I started thrusting in him. At first, he was in pain and crying for me to stop, but then he started rocking back and forth. "Harder!" He said and I started drilling his ass. He moaned my name and relentlessly moaning in pleasure. "I'm gonna cum..." I moaned and he pulled me out to the out, and he took my cock and took it in his mouth. I started jerking my body in pleasure when I started cumming. He swallowed half of it and the rest shot all over his face. Some of it got on top of his eyelid so he couldn't open his eyes. "Hold on..." I got a tissue and got on my knees, I cupped the back of his head and wiped off my cum. "I was gonna eat that..." He folded his arm and sat on the floor pulling him on top of me.

I wiped the rest of my cum off his face and he stuck my finger in his mouth because he didn't have any more gum. "Do you have any candy or anything?" He asked and I nodded. I took my two fingers on my other hand and traced them around his torso, he was still sucking on my thumb. "Your so beautiful..." I said admiring his milky skin, he smiled and kissed me. "Do you have anywhere to be?" I asked and he shook his head, "I told my dad I was hanging out at a friends house..." He said. "Do you want to call him again and say you're at your boyfriend's house?" I said nervously and he smiled widely. I kissed him and carried him up to my bed where we cuddled naked, watched tv, and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Characters:
> 
> Scott is 17
> 
> Stiles is 17
> 
> Plot: The nogitune affected everyone, especially Stiles, he went to his uncles for the summer and comes back different.

"Stiles is going to be back today!" Scott gleams to the pack and everyone smiles, "Has he been texting anyone this summer, he hasn't been returning my texts," Peter said, "I would either..." Lydia looked creeped out. "I think his replies have been choppy to everyone, but I understand..." Scott said, after Allison died Stiles took it harder than everyone because he thinks it's his fault.

"His dad said that he's excited to meet us but he might not show it, he also said he looks different," Scott said, "We will let you go catch up with him first, and then he can come hang out if he wants later tonight," Derek said and Scott nodded.

**Scott's POV**

The pack is having a Pack night so we are watching Supernatural, "Stiles is at his house, bye guys," I grabbed my jacket and ran to his house. I decide to surprise him since his dad texted me that he is here, I get to his house to find that Sherrif Stilinski is at work and Stiles is home alone.

 I jump onto the roof as quiet as I can because I see that he is walking around in his room. I listen to what he is doing and it sounds like... he's crying. I peeked my head in the window and slid it up "Stiles!" I yelled because I see him fixing to cut his wrist, he yelped and tried to run to the window to close it before I got in but I quicker.

"Why are you cutting your..." I realized that he is paler and scrawnier than usual, he got a new haircut and gauged ears,his eyes are red and look tired, there are scars and fresh cuts going up his wrist, also I saw some needle marks. "Please go..." he said weakly "Hell no Stiles, how could you do this to yourself?" I asked and his face broke. "It's my body and if I want tattoos and gauges if I want, I can" He yelled, "I'm talking about this," I examined his wrists and he pulled it away and pushed me. "Scott! I said leave!" He yelled with tears falling down his face and I shook my head not moving, he began pushing and punching me. "You can break my ribs... I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" I yelled back and I heard a loud snap after he punched me.

He held the hand he now broke after punching me and started crying. I go to hug him but see a bag of heroin, I grab it "Scott! Please no!" Stiles screamed and chased me into the bathroom. He tried grabbing the bag before I flushed it down the toilet but I held him back, he sunk to the floor. "C'mon," I pick him up and he squirmed a little, I sat him on his bed sitting beside him. "Let me see your hand," ordered, "Fuck you..." He death glared me and hid his hand under a pillow. "Show me your hand before I drag your fucking ass down to a rehab center," I tried scaring him and it worked.

I took his pain away wincing because it's strong, I grab his first aid kit from under his bed he kept for just in case I didn't heal. I got a wrist splint because he sprained his wrist "I'm going to get your dad to let you stay at the pack house so we can keep an eye on you, try not to use your wrist too much because it's only sprained, you don't want it to get worse" I said. "I don't want to do that, I want you to leave..." He mumbled, "Stiles... please don't push me away, I need you..." I started crying and he looks at the ground "You wouldn't need me if I didn't kill Allison..." He mumbled.

"Hey... look at me," I said and he doesn't listen so I make him look at me, "Allison's death isn't your fault... a spirit possessed you and was controlling you... do you hear me, Stiles!?" I yelled for him to listen to me. "I'm sorry," He flinched and started sobbing "Let it out," I hold him and he cries in my arms for an hour.

"Can I take off your shirt?" I asked and Stiles looked at me like I'm drunk, I ignored his glance and ripped his shirt off to reveal bruises, some more tattoos, he is so malnourished I can see all of his bones. "Why are you covered with bruises?" I asked, "I wasn't very loved in my uncle's neighborhood," He tried hiding himself. "Give me my shirt back... I'm so ugly," He tried getting the shirt from me but I didn't let him take it. I lifted up his arms and put his shirt on him, and then I picked him up and sat him on my lap. "Stiles... Never say you're ugly, you can never be ugly... you're the most beautiful person I know..." I said and he looked so fragile. I stared at his lips and then I started leaning in, he met me halfway. I slid my tongue into his mouth and  placed my hand on his ass. "I love you..." I said and laid us down "I love you too," he smiled, "There's that beautiful smile... now let's get your things packed and we will go to the pack house," I pecked him on the lips again and then he nodded.


End file.
